


Merry Christmas

by cirquedukink



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 07:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5531747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cirquedukink/pseuds/cirquedukink





	Merry Christmas

"Where's Frodo?" Fili and Kili yelled as they ran past their uncles legs and into the house, looking for their smaller cousin. 

"Easy now, he's in his room," Bilbo yelled as the two boys where already headed that way. "My, they sure are excited."

"Of course they are," Dis said as she entered the house, "they get to spend Christmas doting on their precious little cousin."

"Yes, let's hope that this time they at least don't let him cut Kili's hair again," Bilbo sighed as he stepped out of the way for the woman to step in. 

"That was quite a disaster!" Dis laughed and took her coat off to hang on the coat rack. After taking her shoes off she turned back to Bilbo and hugged him, "How are you?"

"I'm fine, I suppose," he said as he hugged her back tightly, burying his face in her shoulder. "I guess I'm just ready for Thorin to come home."

"But that shouldn't be but a few more months, right?"

"Yes, but it's just been so long since he was first deployed. It feels like it's been forever and not just over a year." He stepped back and looked at his sister-in-law. She was the only one that knew all too well the pain of having your lover over seas for so long. Her husband was still over there himself, but had been back within the last few years. Thorin though, this was his first time away for so long. 

"Well," he said as he cleared his throat and looked away, "let's get the boys settled, then we can make it look like Santa was here." 

\--

"I hear someting!" Frodo said as he sat up. He and the other two boys had made a pallet on the floor of Frodo's room and were planning on staying up all night to get a good look at Santa. 

"I do too!" Fili gasped as he sat up. 

Kili shot up from the floor and ran to peak out the door. He looked down the hallway but didn't see anything. "Come on you guys," he waved them forward as he stepped out quietly. 

The other two followed him and the silently crept down the hall. They could see more as the soft glow of the Christmas lights got brighter when they approached the living room. They could hear somebody trying to talk as the person sobbed. 

They peered around the corner and saw uncle Bilbo standing with Santa!

"Uncle Bilbo must've gotten coal for Christmas," Fili whispered as they kept watching. 

The trio saw Santa hug Bilbo, but Bilbo had just curled his arms up from grab onto the front of Santa's chest. They heard Bilbo starting to cry harder and were wondering what was going on. 

Finally Kili couldn't take it anymore, "Stop hurting my uncle!" Fili and Frodo gasped as Kili ran forward and kicked Santa as hard as he could in the back of the knee. The man's knee buckled and he fell to the floor, bringing Bilbo down on top of him. 

"What the hell?!" Santa boomed as he propped up on an elbow, trying to right his hat that'd fallen over his eyes. 

"Leave Bilbo alone! So what if he's been bad? He's had a hard time you know!" Kili yelled as he attacked the man in the red suit. Then there were more tiny fists hitting him as Frodo decided to join in.

"No you two!" Fili said as he pulled Kili off and held him back. "Look!" he pointed at the man and tried to make Kili see who it really was. When Kili didn't seem to get it Fili finally said, "It's uncle Thorin! He's back from the war!" 

Kili looked at his brother, then the man again. The man took off his hat and it suddenly registered that this man only had a few wisps of greying hair while the rest was dark. Then he saw the grumpy expression is on his face and realized it was his uncle Thorin!

"Thorin!" Kili yelled and jumped back over to tightly wind his tiny arms around his uncle's neck. Soon Fili had the other side and Frodo jumped onto his stomach with Bilbo. 

Thorin laughed and sat up when Bilbo scooted down to be sitting on his thighs. He hugged Fili and Kili tightly, "Sorry I'm not the real Santa, but I do have gifts."

"But I thought we had to wait for the gifts?" 

"Hmm, maybe you should go get your mother and ask her to come see what Santa brought... but you have to say it just like that!" Bilbo said as he shooed the older two away. 

"Papa!" Frodo yelled as Thorin scooped him up and kissed him on the forehead. 

"How is my little Frodo? Are you getting into trouble with your heathen cousins?" Thorin asked as he cradled the boy. 

"Ya!" Frodo giggled and made Thorin laugh loudly. 

Thorin looked back at Bilbo and gave him the most honest smile he could. Bilbo started to tear up again and lunged forward to lock his arms around Thorin's neck, encasing poor little Frodo in their tight embrace. 

"Boys I don't know how you could've caught Sant-" Dis's words cut off as she saw her brother sitting on the floor hugging with his small family. Her voice was stuck in her throat and her eyes started to get wet. 

She swiftly moved foreword and hugged them at the side. Thorin moved an arm to wrap around his sister and bring her in tighter. Soon Fili and Kili threw themselves on the pile as well. 

"Merry Chrimas!" Frodo yelled as he tried to wiggle free. The small group broke apart and laughed at the enthusiastic young boy. 

"Merry Christmas indeed," Bilbo said as he patted the boys head, "but maybe we should all go to sleep for a little bit first? Then when we wake up we can open presents."

"Ya! Come one Frodo, let's go to bed!" Fili yelled as he and Kili took Frodo's hands and lead him back to his room. 

"I'm so happy to see you! I thought you were going to be home in a few months though?" Dis said as she wiped her eyes. 

"I thought it'd be a nice surprise," Thorin shrugged and laced his fingers with Bilbo's and continued to talk to his sister, "and from that reaction I believe I was right." 

They laughed together and decided it'd be best if they also went to bed so they could rise early with the kids. They said good night and Dis went back to the guest room as Bilbo and Thorin went back to theirs. 

Bilbo was quite happy with what he seemed to think to be the best Christmas present he could've ever gotten.


End file.
